Por Merlin!
by Melina Black
Summary: Uma pequena discussão, uma passagem acidentalmente aberta. Pouco espaço e muitos sentimentos a serem revelados... Certo, fic melhor que o resumo!


**Por Merlin!**

- Eu te odeio, James Potter!- sussurrei perigosamente.

- Eu acho que você ficar repetindo isso de 5 em 5 minutos não vai nos ajudar a sair daqui, Lily- devolveu ele, encostando-se na parede e, conseqüentemente, ficando mais próximo de mim.

- E eu agradeceria se você me chamasse de Evans, Potter - falei, afastando-me o máximo que pude daquele belo corpo naquele cubículo.

Apesar da semiescuridão, percebi que Potter revirou os olhos. Ei, como ele se atreve? Essa é _minha _mania! Eu não fico passando a mão pelos meus cabelos como ele! Então por que ele tem que roubar um gesto tão _meu_? Não basta já ter roubado – sem nenhum aviso tipo "Mãos ao alto, isso é um assalto" – meu coração?

Por Merlin, como eu vim parar aqui?

Recapitulando: tudo estava excepcionalmente normal até o horário do almoço: dois tempos de Herbologia, nenhuma discussão, nenhuma briga, nada. Talvez isso fosse um sinal de que tudo estava excepcionalmente anormal. Seja como for, após terminar meu agradável almoço, eu estava saindo do Salão Principal, mas a voz de Potter me fez diminuir o passo.

- Lily, nós precisamos terminar os relatórios da monitoria - disse ele, correndo para me alcançar.

Por Merlin, por que Dumbledore tinha que ter nomeado Potter como Monitor-chefe?

- Desde quando você é tão responsável, Potter? - indaguei alteando uma sobrancelha, espantada demais com a súbita mudança de "Maroto encrenqueiro" para "Monitor-chefe competente" para ralhar pelo uso indevido do meu nome.

Ele me fitou com aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados que acabaram por me conquistar – contra minha vontade – e passou a mão pelos cabelos negros já bastante despenteados – uma mania que antes achava repugnante e passei a considerar charmosa desde que me percebi apaixonada por ele (o que foi há cerca de três meses), me respondendo:

- Desde que você me mudou, Lily. - Será que ele tem noção do quanto isso me afeta dito de maneira tão... _séria_?

Revirei os olhos, passando a imagem de sempre: altivamente indiferente.

- Tudo bem, quanto aos relatórios, podemos conclui-los mais tarde, lá pelas 5 horas da tarde. Algum problema pra você? - falei, enquanto disfarçava uma olhadela pelo corpo bem-trabalhado e o rosto bonito (mesmo com óculos, o que eu penso dar um charme a mais).

Ele sorriu da maneira que mais me desconcerta: marotamente.

- Isso seria um encontro?- insinuou-se ele, deixando de lado o ar profissional e voltando a ser o "Pontas" maroto de sempre.

- Não, Potter. Isso se chama "trabalho em parceria". Você acha que Dumbledore nomeia dois Monitores-chefes por que, pra decoração? - ironizei, saindo de perto dele. Mesmo gostando dele, ele ainda me irrita.

Ele alargou o sorriso e eu segui meu caminho, percebendo que ele continuava atrás de mim, cada vez mais perto.

Foi então que tudo aconteceu, numa seqüência muito rápida. Estávamos caminhando – sem razão alguma – pelo corredor do primeiro andar. De repente, uma Hufflepuff vinda Morgana sabe de onde cruzou meu caminho, me fazendo parar subitamente para não nos chocarmos. Porém, isso fez com que Potter se chocasse comigo, nos levando de encontro a um lindo retrato de um galgo cinzento. Estávamos a milímetros de eu ter minha cabeça rachada pelo quadro, quando eu gritei: "Merlin!".

Isso fez com que eu não me chocasse imediatamente com a parede e, sim, caísse numa das milhares de passagens secretas de Hogwarts. O único problema (que se multiplicaram depois de alguns segundos) era que a passagem não era maior em tamanho que um pequeno armário de vassouras.

Como eu estava sem equilíbrio, acabei me chocando, cambaleante, mas sem tanta força, contra a parede do fundo da passagem, ficando de frente para a entrada desta e de costas para a parede com a qual bati.

O segundo problema foi que Potter não conseguiu perder força no meio do caminho e colidiu pesadamente contra _mim_.

O seguinte problema foi a posição que resultou (e permanece até agora praticamente inalterada): eu, como já disse, de costas para a parede do fundo e Potter de frente para mim.

Porém, os problemas ainda não tinham acabado. Antes que eu pudesse respirar depois das pancadas que levei (uma quando fui de encontro a parede e outra quando Potter _foi de encontro a mim_), a passagem se fechou, diminuindo ainda mais o tamanho do lugar. Não seria exagero dizer que ficamos sem poder nos mexer mais que alguns milímetros.

Mas ainda surgira um quinto e um sexto problema: minha cabeça começou a doer devido à colisão com a parede e Potter anunciou que aquela passagem simplesmente _não pode ser aberta por dentro_!

Isso tudo resultou no primeiro "Eu te odeio, James Potter!" das últimas quatro horas e ele não exagerou muito quando disse que repeti essa frase de 5 em 5 minutos – talvez tenha sido de 10 em 10.

Admito que isso seja um pouco irritante, mas o que você faria se estivesse trancada com o cara que você ama e ao mesmo tempo odeia, te convida para sair desde o quarto ano, mas só por diversão, tem um maravilhoso cheiro almiscarado e te enlouquece no bom e no mal sentido?

Assim, voltamos ao 40º ou 45º "Eu te odeio, James Potter" e à minha indignação pelo roubo de minha mania.

Depois que Potter revirou os olhos, ele se moveu alguns centímetros, o que resultou um grito de dor meu porque o movimento fez com que a parede arranhasse minhas costas.

- O que houve, Lily? - indagou ele com voz preocupada.

- Você poderia fazer o favor de não se mexer ou pelo menos avisar antes? - falei irritada. Eu devia estar num estado deplorável, com mais hematomas que Remus depois das transformações em lobisomem.

- Desculpe, mas eu não consigo ficar mais de trinta minutos na mesma posição! - respondeu Potter, movendo os braços. Estes passaram dos meus ombros para a minha cintura, o que não foi uma troca muito boa para minha sanidade. Minhas mãos estavam apoiadas no seu (belo) tórax (definido) e estávamos realmente próximos por causa do tamanho do lugar.

Suspirei, sem ânimo nem para brigar.

- Você acha que vamos conseguir sair daqui? - perguntei num tom de lamento. Estava começando a ficar com fome e não via esperança de conseguir pegar alguma coisa no bolso traseiro da minha saia.

Ele sorriu (pude sentir o seu maxilar se contrair e a pouca luz bater nos dentes brancos).

- Calma, Lily, nós vamos dar um jeito. - E senti ele ficar sério de novo- Se pelo menos eu tivesse com o espelho de duas faces- acrescentou.

Eu não disse nada pois sabia que Potter tinha esse tipo de comunicação com Sirius, seu e meu amigo Maroto, assim como Remus.

Ficamos em silêncio mais uma vez. Quanto mais eu tentava desviar meu pensamento, mais ele se concentrava na fome que eu sentia. Passados vinte minutos, eu não agüentei mais.

- Potter, você tem esperança de que a gente consiga sair daqui em menos de uma hora? - indaguei, no meu tom prático de sempre.

Ele suspirou e disse que não.

Resignada, tornei a falar:

- Já que é assim, não vai ter jeito. Olha aqui, Sr. Potter, quero que você faça o que eu mandar e _apenas_ o que eu mandar. Eu estou morrendo de fome e tem um belo pedaço de chocolate no bolso traseiro da minha saia. Preste atenção: você vai passar a mão respeitosamente por dentro da minha capa e vai içar o chocolate da minha saia, igualmente sem brincadeirinhas, ouviu?

A essa altura eu já estava muito corada, provavelmente mais vermelha do que meus cabelos.

- Você tem certeza?- indagou ele, com um leve estremecimento.

- Meu caro, se eu não estivesse morrendo de fome pode acreditar que eu não faria um pedido desses - chiei, desabotoando de forma desajeitada minha capa. Sem muita escolha, subi lentamente meus braços para o pescoço dele, para facilitar (e encurtar) a missão dada a Potter. Desencostei meu corpo da parede, o que significou encostar-me ainda mais no corpo do Maroto.

Ele suspirou novamente e senti que o seu braço se deslocava da minha cintura para a abertura de minha capa, a qual ele abriu sem outra dificuldade que não fosse a falta de espaço. Bem, ele é acostumado a despir capas de garotas, não é?

Tão devagar que pareceu uma tortura, Potter deslizou sua mão por minha cintura (o que me causou tremores e arrepios que certamente não passaram desapercebidos) e depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, senti que sua mão esgueirava-se para o bolso da minha saia. Fechei os olhos para tentar controlar as reações do meu corpo ao toque de Potter, mas não adiantou muito. Graças a Merlin, ele ouviu bem a parte do "respeitosamente" e não tentou passar a mão onde não devia.

A próxima coisa que senti foi a mão dele segurando a áspera embalagem roçar de volta por minha cintura.

Ele e eu suspiramos ao mesmo tempo.

- Certo. E agora, como você pretende comer o chocolate? - perguntou ele, numa voz estranhamente rouca.

Bati a minha cabeça na parede, jogando-me de encontro a essa novamente (trazendo Potter comigo sem perceber). Droga! Eu não pensei nisso!

Raciocina, Lily: minhas mãos não descem mais que a barriga (dele e minha) e as dele podem subir até aí. Hum...isso vai ser difícil. O que eu não faço por um chocolate?

- Bem, acho que encontrei uma solução simples, mas que vai exigir um pouco de esforço, tudo bem? - falei.

- O que eu não faço por você, ruiva?- disse ele, sussurrando perigosamente próximo ao meu ouvido.

- Certo. É o seguinte: a embalagem já está aberta e o chocolate já está quebrado, então você vai pegar um pedacinho e me entregar. Suba a mão até onde puder que eu dou um jeito – expliquei.

E assim ele fez. A mão dele conseguia subir mais ou menos até a altura do meu estômago e a minha (já desalojada do pescoço dele), conseguiu pegar o chocolate sem problemas. Os dois primeiros pedaços eu comi com tanta voracidade que deixei a educação de lado.

- Quer um pedaço?- ofereci a certo custo. Chocolate é uma das poucas coisas com as quais sou egoísta.

Senti que ele sorria.

- Você está me oferecendo um pedaço de chocolate? Logo de chocolate?- indagou ele.

- Nossa! Meu vício por chocolate é tão visível assim? - me espantei. Eram poucas as pessoas que sabiam que eu sou chocólatra: Melina (minha melhor amiga), Remus, Sirius e minha família.

- Não, é que o único presente que eu te dei e você não colocou fora foi uma barra de chocolates. Perguntei à Melina e ela me contou o porquê. - Droga! Eu sempre esqueço que a Mel também é amiga dele...

Corei um pouco e abençoei a semiescuridão.

- É, eu estou te oferecendo um pedaço de chocolate. Nada mais justo, já que se você não tivesse colaborado, eu mesma não teria comido. Então, quer ou não quer?- respondi, incerta e sem pensar.

Ele sorriu ainda mais. Merlin!, como ele consegue sorrir tanto?

- Aceito, sim - disse ele - Mas você vai ter que me dar na boca - acrescentou e eu corei, entendendo o motivo do sorriso que me parecia estranhamente ser o maroto.

- Tudo bem. Anda logo antes que eu mude de idéia.

Da mesma maneira usada antes, Potter me alcançou um chocolate. Eu, meio incerta, peguei o pedacinho e coloquei próximo aos lábios dele. Merlin! O que eu estou fazendo?

Ok, chega de pensar no que estou fazendo e fazer logo.

Assim, aproximei ainda mais o chocolate de sua boca e ele mordeu o quadradinho, encostando levemente os lábios em meu dedo. Percebi que ele me encarava, seus olhos dentro dos meus, os seus castanhos nos meus verdes. Esse encontro nunca dava certo.

Ele mastigou lentamente, ainda sem romper o contato visual.

- Gostou? - perguntei mais para ver se Potter diminuía a intensidade daquele olhar. O que ele não fez.

- Muito - respondeu e, depois de um curto silêncio, voltou a falar, agora num tom triste - Lily, você me odeia mesmo?

Senti meu corpo gelar e esquentar rapidamente. E agora? Minto ou falo a verdade? Mentira ou verdade? Mentira ou verdade? Mentira ou verdade? Mentira ou …

- Não - falei em voz sumida, sentindo meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. O que eu posso fazer se sou uma manteiga-derretida?

- Sério? - ele parecia tão feliz quando disse isso, que eu cogitei a possibilidade de ele nutrir algum tipo de afeto por mim.

- Sério, Potter. Na verdade, eu acho que nunca te odiei. Só não aprovava suas atitudes e me sentia na obrigação de colocar um pouco de juízo em você. Afinal, não queria que a Gryffindor perdesse pontos porque você pendurava Snape pelo colarinho na estátua de Uris, o Estranho - respondi, lembrando-me da situação que gerou minha primeira discussão com ele. Sorri e ele percebeu.

- É, depois de seis anos tentando, acho que você conseguiu - disse Potter, num tom meio divertido.

- Espero que Sirius não tenha um ataque, ele estava reclamando que você está mais parecido com o Remus do que com o "antigo Pontas, meu camarada" - falei, num meio sorriso e imitando o nosso amigo.

Ele também sorriu e, passando a mão carinhosamente em minha cintura de modo que nos aproximou, sussurrou:

- Ele sabe que é por uma boa causa – E eu senti meu corpo inteiro arrepiar.

O silêncio dominou novamente e eu, num ato insano, comecei a falar o que estava preso na minha garganta, sem me preocupar se isso acabaria com meu orgulho e amor-próprio.

- Quando você vai parar de brincar comigo, Potter? Você ainda não se cansou?

- Eu não quero brincar com você, Lily. Será que você…- ele dizia, mas eu o interrompi.

- Ok, Potter, vamos esclarecer as coisas. Eu sei que eu não passo de um desafio, que você me quer só para exibir por aí, pra dizer que ninguém resiste a você - falei tristemente e segurando as lágrimas.

- De tudo que você disse, apenas uma coisa está certa.

Senti que a mão dele lutava para alcançar meu rosto.

- O que? - indaguei, meio irônica.

- Que eu _quero você _- disse ele, sua mão finalmente chegando à minha face e a acariciando gentilmente.

Ri de modo sarcástico, sentindo a primeira lágrima escapar de meus olhos. Por que ele ainda mentia?

- Ora, James! Sejamos sinceros! Você quer que eu acredite que eu sou mais que um desafio para você? - ironizei.

Ele ficou repentinamente sério, parando de acariciar meu rosto.

- Do que você chamou?- indagou ele depois de um tempo.

Só então eu percebi que havia o chamado de James, pela primeira vez na vida.

- Acho…que de James - respondi, perdendo um pouco do ar irritado de antes.

- Você… você nunca me chamou de James - disse ele, como se eu fosse uma retardada e não soubesse disso.

- Sim, eu sei. Algum problema?

Ele sorriu, voltando a acarinhar minha face.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu sonhei com o dia que você me chamaria pelo primeiro nome - ele disse e se aproximou lentamente do meu rosto, encostando nossos lábios e unindo-os num beijo voraz. Por Merlin, como James Potter beija bem! Céus! E… tem gosto de…chocolate!

Encerramos o beijo e ele continuou a acariciar meu rosto, ainda muito próximos.

Um novo silêncio nos atingiu e as lágrimas voltaram a tentar escapar, até que uma conseguiu e foi parar exatamente no dedo de Potter.

- Ora, Lily, você está chorando? Por quê?- perguntou ele, parecendo preocupado.

É isso! Chegou a hora e seja o que Merlin quiser.

- Sabe, faz três meses que essas suas brincadeiras estão me machucando cada dia mais. Você pode se orgulhar, Potter; não me pergunte como, mas você conseguiu o que tanto queria: Lily Evans, _a Inabalável_, assume estar apaixonada por James Potter. Isso mesmo, você conseguiu. Agora que você já conseguiu um beijo, pode sair espalhando por aí e me deixar em paz? Parar de brincar comigo e me deixar te esquecer? - falei entre lágrimas.

Por Morgana! Eu disse isso para ele? Céus, agora já era.

- Você poderia repetir? - pediu ele, numa voz indecifrável.

- O quê? Bem, sem problemas. Acho que eu mereço, tendo em vista as milhares vezes que eu te humilhei, xinguei, te mandei catar pulgas em arpéu. É isso: eu estou apaixonada por você. Depois de dois anos conseguindo te ignorar, eu acabei igual a todas as garotas de Hogwarts. Apaixonada por um Maroto, especificamente você - repeti, ainda chorando.

- Lily, será que você é tão teimosa assim? - falou ele, de modo estranhamente carinhoso.

- Teimosa? O teimoso aqui é você! Pare com essas brincadeiras, Potter, e me deixa te esquecer.

- Mas eu não quero que você me esqueça, Lily - Eu ia começar a falar, mas ele me impediu - Eu quero que você pare de ser teimosa e entenda que eu realmente gosto de você. Que você já deixou de ser um desafio há muito tempo. Que a coisa que eu mais quero na vida é ficar com você.

Fiquei sem palavras. Mas logo encontrei algumas.

- Como eu posso acreditar nisso? Por que James Potter gostaria de Lily Evans enquanto dispensou metade da população feminina de Hogwarts depois de uma semana? Entenda, eu não quero ser mais uma na sua lista.

Ele sorriu.

- Será que você não entende? Eu gosto de você de uma maneira que eu não gostava de nenhuma outra, Lily. E por que eu gostaria de você? Por Merlin, garota, você não percebe o quanto é fascinante? Eu posso citar 1000000 de razões... seu jeito carinhoso, bondoso, caridoso, amigo, companheiro (mesmo que nunca comigo), sua inteligência, seu carisma, seu temperamento forte, decidido. Seus cabelos ruivos, seus olhos esmeralda, sua pele, seu corpo, seus lábios. Ainda precisa de mais algum motivo?

Por Morgana! Por que James Potter tem que ser tão... _Maroto_? Assim, ele decididamente me fez chorar ainda mais.

- Ah, James! - murmurei, abraçando-o forte (com alguma dificuldade pela falta de espaço).

Ele passou a acariciar o topo da minha cabeça e ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, silêncio este que ele rompeu.

- Então, Lily? Ainda acha que eu não presto?- perguntou ele, maroto.

Parei por alguns segundos, aproveitando para fitá-lo nos olhos.

- Não, James - respondi num murmúrio.

- E aceitaria namorar comigo?- indagou, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Como ele conseguiu fazer isso nesse cubículo que mal dá para suspirar? Ele sempre me surpreende...

Sorri de lado e sussurrei um trêmulo:

- É tudo que eu mais quero no momento.

E assim, sem nem hesitar ou fazer qualquer sinal, me apertou ainda mais contra seu próprio corpo e me beijou.

Nesse momento, ouvi uma voz distante dizer "Merlin!" e senti a luz fraca dos archotes invadir a pequena passagem. Encerramos o beijo e abrimos os olhos que sentiram claramente o efeito da luz. Quando meus olhos acostumaram-se à luz, vi meus dois grandes amigos parados à abertura da passagem. Melina Warlock, com seus cabelos negros e olhos azuis, acompanhada de seu namorado Sirius Black, de olhos azul-metálicos e cabelos pretos, rindo descaradamente.

Eu, corada, esperei James conseguir sair e sai também. O medo de que aquilo tudo que ele me dissera não tivesse passado de alguma brincadeira me assolou. Porém, todo medo se desfez quando ele circundou minha cintura com seus braços.

- Hum, acho que chegamos num momento inoportuno...- falou Mel, ainda tentando parar de rir.

- O que? E perder de ver a cena mais inusitada de toda a história de Hogwarts? Não, esse foi um momento mais que oportuno - disse Sirius, enquanto eu corava e James sorria de seu jeito maroto.

Melina riu e olhou para Sirius.

- Acho melhor deixarmos o mais novo casalzinho da Gryffindor aí e ir recolher o nosso dinheiro - disse ela e ele concordou.

James me olhou e eu pra ele.

- Que dinheiro? - indagou ele.

- Ora, das apostas - respondeu Sirius.

- Que apostas? - indaguei.

- Sobre vocês. Sirius e eu temos recolhido palpites desde o sexto ano... E ganhamos. Sempre dissemos que vocês iam ficar juntos no final - disse Melina e os dois saíram.

James e eu ficamos minutos nos olhando até que eu, corada, desviei o olhar.

- Nunca poderia imaginar que meus melhores amigos faziam apostas sobre nós - falei pra quebrar o silêncio.

Ele, virando-me pra si, respondeu:

- Mas eles provaram saber mais sobre nós do que eu imaginava.

Sorri de lado e repensei o que Melina falara. "Sempre dissemos que iam ficar juntos no final..."

- Sim, mas eles se enganaram num detalhe...- falei olhando em seus olhos castanho-esverdeados.

- O quê?- perguntou, aproximando-se de mim.

- Que ficaríamos juntos no final... Isso é apenas o começo.- disse e, acabando com o sorriso maroto de James, anulei a distância entre nós e o beijei.

Oh, que Merlin abençoe as micro-passagens secretas de Hogwarts!

FIM (ou seria começo?) 


End file.
